This is Right
by Phoenix2312
Summary: When Caleb falls from the second story of the house of terror, he is given a choice. Die and stay with Miranda or return to the world of the living. He choses to stay because somewhere deep in his gut he knows that it's the right choice.


**Even though I usually ship Haleb (Hanna/Caleb) I can't help but love Caleb and Miranda together as well. I write this little one-shot just to get some of my thoughts about them out. Hopefully someone out there feels the same and will enjoy this story.**

* * *

**This is Right**  
**One-Shot**

"Caleb, hey…" Miranda bends down and grabs Caleb's hand, pulling him to his feet.

They stand there for a few seconds staring at each other before realization dawns in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I can feel you." His breath comes out as just above a whisper, but so much emotion laces his deep voice.

Miranda just looks up at him, unsure of what to say because more than anything she just wants to feel someone, to feel him.

"How did we bring you back?" He questions, trying to put the pieces together.

Deciding that it's better not to hesitate she answers him truthfully.

"You didn't. You're with me now."

His look goes from eagerness to confusion, but to her surprise he doesn't seem upset by the news.

"I'm dead?" Caleb asks with no trace of pain in his voice.

Miranda just nods slightly before blurting out, "Look I think there's still time for you to go back."

His eyes stay focused on hers and he doesn't say anything. Instead he steps in closer to her and cups her cheek tenderly.

"No really Caleb if you don't go back now…" Her voice falters as she grabs his hand in hers, pulling it away from her face.

She's trying to make him see reason but it's so damned hard. If he doesn't go back then he'll be dead, just like her.

He won't be able to see Hanna again, won't be able to protect the others, won't ever know all that the world has to offer him. She sighs and starts to speak again but he cuts her off almost immediately.

"It's okay. I can't explain it but it feels right being here with you."

He moves in towards her again. His heart is pounding in his chest, which shouldn't be possible, considering he's dead but he doesn't question it because for some reason, he can't focus on anything but the beautiful girl in front of him.

Somehow Caleb knows this is exactly how it's meant to happen... Deep in his gut he can feel it.

Miranda steps into him and kisses his cheek. She pulls back but doesn't move her hand from his face.

"It's not right yet, but I know it will be." Her smile is full of sadness and it tears him apart inside because for some reason he can't explain, he's drawn to her.

This moment feels exactly right and he can tell by her expression that she feels it too, but is putting on a brave face for him, so he can go back and have a second chance.

Before she can protest he closes the distance between them and presses his lips to hers.

He is soft and warm, his lips feel like a perfect fit against hers and no matter how badly she wants to fight it, she can't because he's right.

So instead of pulling away she tugs him closer tangling her hands in his soft hair.

The moment their lips meet Caleb knows with even more certainty that what he feels is real. For a second his heart aches for Hanna, because he does love her, more than anything else, but this is fate.

He's made his choice, he's dead now, and there's no going back.

Hanna is far away and Miranda is here with him and it's meant to be.

Through the hurt Caleb finds that he can accept this new reality because he can't deny that he and Miranda have something special.

As their lips move together he clutches her waist tightly with one hand and caresses her face with the other.

Their kisses are soft and comforting, and they feel like home to Caleb, a type of home that's different from anything he's ever known.

When they finally break for air Miranda rests her forehead against him.

"If you don't go now you'll be stuck here too, you'll be dead, just like me. You'll never get to see Hanna again, you have to go back."

Her tone is strong but Caleb can see the pain in her eyes.

"No. I'm staying here with you. It's true, I love her, and I'll miss her, but this is right Miranda. She doesn't need to be a part of this fate, I want her to live and be safe and happy…"

He sees a tear fall from her eye and quickly wipes it away.

"This is bigger than both of us, it's beyond our control, but even if it wasn't I'd still stay here because I refuse to leave you again. I lost you once, and almost again in that house, I won't let it happen Miranda. I won't lose you."

Their eyes meet and she sees the truth of his words. Slowly she pulls him into another kiss.

This time, neither holds back. Caleb pulls her impossibly closer and gently swipes his tongue along her lips, asking for permission. She doesn't hesitate.

Her hands drop to his neck and hold on tightly, hold on to the only thing she's sure of in this strange reality. Caleb is here with her, and no matter what happens they'll have each other.

After a few long minutes they break apart, breathing heavy, but he doesn't let go. Instead he wraps her up in his strong arms and holds her tight.

Somewhere in the distance they hear a machine flat-line and a heart give its last beat. There's no turning back now.

Caleb knows that he needs to see the others, needs them to know that he's with Miranda and that they'll do whatever it takes to keep them alive.

"I think we need to find the others. Do you think they'll be able to see me too?"

Miranda pulls back and slips her hand into his.

"I'm sure they will, after everything that's happened; I'd say they're expecting it. Come on, we'll meet them outside the hospital.

He clutches her hand tighter and they turn towards the direction of the hospital. An instant later they vanish into the night.

* * *

When Caleb feels his ears hum and a strange tugging sensation in his stomach her realizes that him and Miranda are now outside of the hospital.

The other are standing just a few feet away from the entrance, Luke's holding tight to both girls, as they move down the sidewalk towards where Miranda and Caleb stand frozen.

Remy stops dead in her tracks when she sees Miranda and Caleb standing several yards in front of them.

For a moment she thinks that she might faint but somehow manages to pull herself together. The other two must not be able to see them yet, so she stays silent.

That's when Remy notices Miranda beckoning them to be silent and follow.

"Come on guys, we need to hurry, follow me." She takes off after the apparitions of her dead friends before Luke or Olivia can protest.

But neither really tries, instead they start to follow, trying to catch up.

Remy keeps going until she sees Caleb and Miranda disappear into her father's newspaper shop.

"Quick in here," she whispers to the others and moves to unlock the door.

Once they're all inside and the door is shut tightly, she stops.

"How? What happened?" Remy's voice asks in a curious and questioning voice.

Luke starts to respond but Olivia hushes him.

"Shhh, Luke, she's not talking to you, she's talking to them." Olivia points to a spot several feet in front of them, where the pair of ghosts are standing.

Luke looks at his sister in confusion then snaps his head to look at the spot again when he hears a familiar voice.

"Don't panic." Caleb's tone is unwavering and full of calm. It washes over the living and sets their hearts at ease.

"But Caleb, you're, you're…" Remy stutters, unable to say the word aloud.

"Yes, I'm dead. I had the chance to go back, but this was meant to be. I needed to be with Miranda."

Remy moves her gaze from Caleb's face to his hand which is still wrapped tightly around Miranda's.

She gives them the tiniest, knowing smile.

"So what now? How are we ever going to figure this out! I'm not ready to die!" Luke suddenly bursts out.

"I don't know, but I promise we'll do whatever we can to help fight this. I chose to stay, but I'll be damned if I let any of you die. We'll figure this out."

Caleb's tone is full of confidence and he can see Luke relax slightly.

"I don't know how to explain it, but this had to happen. Miranda and I, we're more connected to this. Our deaths are part of what will break the curse Luke, so don't give up. You have to fight."

Setting his jaw and steeling himself the blonde boy nods at his ghostly friend.

Caleb knows that this is the best he can expect, so he turns to Remy instead.

"Remy, I need you to do something for me. There's this girl, Hanna, she was my whole world before I came to Ravenswood. She needs to know that I'm gone, please, will you tell her for me?"

Miranda squeezes his hand in a comforting gesture as she feels a tear fall down his cheek.

"Caleb, I don't know if I can, what do I tell her? How do I explain all this?" The darker girl's voice comes out in a desperate panic.

"The truth Remy, she needs to know the truth, well most of it anyways. Tell her about the curse, about Miranda's death, about our ancestors and Mr. Rivers, tell her about my death. Please Remy, I love her, and I want her to know how much she meant, means to me… Please…"

Another tear falls and Miranda wipes it away from his cheek.

Everyone is silent for a few seconds before someone disrupts the quiet stillness.

"I'll do it Caleb, I'll find her and tell her what's happened. You're right, she deserves the truth."

Caleb smiles at Olivia, "Thank you..."

"No wait," Remy interjects, "I'll do it."

Luke carefully places a hand on both girls' shoulders before meeting Caleb's gaze.

"We'll all do it, together. But do you want us to tell her that we can still see you and talk with you?"

Caleb ponders the question for a minute, but Miranda pipes up before he can answer.

"Don't tell her yet, this is all going to be a lot to take in, she doesn't need it to be any more shocking."

Their three living friends nod in agreement.

"We'll go tomorrow, just tell us where to find her."

Caleb quickly gives Luke directions to Hanna's house, he sighs as he thinks about the pain this will cause Hanna, it hurts just thinking about it.

"Please Luke, take care of her."

"We will Caleb, I promise. You know that Liv, Remy and I will make sure we're there for her if she wants us to be."

Caleb nods then looks at Miranda.

"Get some rest guys, Miranda and I will see what we can find. Just try to stay safe."

They all exchange goodbyes and then Miranda and Caleb vanish into the night.

* * *

A while later they find themselves sitting in the window seat of the caretaker's house outside the mansion.

Caleb leans in and kisses Miranda's forehead then pulls her closer to him.

They lay there together in silence because there isn't anything to be said. Miranda can feel the hurt radiating from him and understands his pain and his worry about Hanna.

She leans in and brushes their lips together lightly.

"It's going to be okay, they'll make sure she's taken care of."

He sighs and hugs her closer.

"I know that they will. It just hurts." He pauses a second to lift her chin up. Their eyes meet again.

"But even so, I know that I did the right thing Miranda, this is meant to be."

She leans in and kisses him again before whispering "I know."

Miranda smiles up at him, and the look in his eyes makes her shiver. Their lips find each other again I the darkness. This kiss is full of longing and want but it's also a comforting feeling.

When they pull away their eyes stay fixed on each other. "You know I can't lose you either, that's why I stayed."

He smiles down at her, and even though he aches for Hanna, this is how it is supposed to be. Gently he wraps her up in his strong arms and kisses the top of her head.

The pair of them stays like that, holding each other, unaware of the time ticking by, eventually they fade into the darkness of the night, trapped but no longer alone as they fight their way back to the world of the living.

-END-


End file.
